Predators
The Predators are the main antagonists of Them's Fightin' Herds. They are AI controlled enemies that appear in modes such as Arcade Mode and the online Pixel Lobby while traversing the Salt Mines. Long ago they had caused chaos to the hoofed inhabitants of Fœnum on a daily basis until the carnivorous beasts were banished by The Horned Prophet to a magical realm known as The Hold. After an age of peace, the Predators have escaped their supernatural prison and are now threatening to infiltrate Fœnum en masse, lead by the greatest and most terrible of all: The Devourer. While having escaped The Hold, the Predators are still trapped in the void between realms and thus cannot physically interact with the inhabitants of Fœnum. Instead, they appear as intangible mutants. Types of Predators Wolves Wolves are the weakest of the predators, capable of basic attacks when fighting the player. They have the lowest health in the game and will often approach the player before attacking. During Arcade Mode, the wolf is given the name Fluffers. Panthers Panthers are relatively weak predators that can grab the player and also perform the attacks of wolves. In Arcade Mode, they often spawn after the player has defeated a wolf. They will block some of the player's attacks in combat. During Arcade Mode, the panther is given the name Flopsie. Snakes Snakes are relatively stronger predators, and have the second highest health out of all of them. Snakes fight differently compared to the other predators; actively keeping their distance from the player during combat while using long range attacks such as spitting venom which damages the player. In the Salt Mines, snakes have less heath than their arcade counterparts. During Arcade Mode, the snake is given the name Cuddles. Bears Tougher enemies, bears do not spawn until reaching a certain level in the Salt Mines and are the last enemies encountered in the Arcade Mode. They are somewhat stronger than all the other predators. Bears often bait the player into attacking them before retaliating with a counter attack or a grab attack that inflicts heavy damage. During Arcade Mode, the bear is given the name Huggles. Other Predators There exist other predators that do not cause madness to the inhabitants of Fœnum, and are typically descended in some way to the predators themselves. These descendants do not exhibit the ill-will behaviors of their more mean ancestors, and are able to coexist peacefully. Longma See Longma The Longmas are a very proud race who are half horse, half dragon. They reside in the Empire of Huoshan, a village built over the gaping maw of an active volcano. It is said that the Longmas are descendants of a stallion, Honored Father and a dragon, Honored Mother. Notable Longma's include Tianhuo. Sheep Dogs See Sheep Dogs '' Sheep Dogs are the only known predators to actually live side by side with ungulates, specifically the Sheeple. No one really knows how this came about. Phantoms '''Phantoms' are evil counterparts of the player characters that are encountered in the Salt Mines. They are summoned by the Wolf, do not fall asleep, and have more complex AI in combat. They share a unique skin primarily consisting of red, maroon and purple, and all have red eyes. Phantom_Arizona.png|Phantom Arizona Phantom_Oleander.png|Phantom Oleander Phantom_Paprika.png|Phantom Paprika Phantom_Pom.png|Phantom Pom Phantom_Tianhuo.png|Phantom Tianhuo Phantom_Velvet.png|Phantom Velvet Trivia * A error base of Arizona with an unusable palette was used as a placeholder for the bear's victory pose. This placeholder was patched out as of Early Access Patch 3https://forums.themsfightinherds.com/index.php?threads/early-access-patch-3-3-17-18.1749/. * There is a possible Gator predator that might come out soon, as looking at the screen at the main menu, you can clearly see one of the predators consists of a Gator. * The panther and snake throw animations had placeholder graphics from the wolf. These were corrected in the Menu 2.0 update in October 2019. ---- Category:Species